


Cut Out All the Ropes (And Let Me Fall)

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M, M/M, Soulmates, are any of you familiar with aristophanes' speech in plato's symposium, but really it makes a great plot, haha i made a thing, i apologize to all the philosophers i might offend, idk - Freeform, no ???, question tho, shoot me, well it doesn't really matter but that's where i got this from, yes ???
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-29
Updated: 2013-09-29
Packaged: 2017-12-27 22:35:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/984407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry Styles doesn't believe in soulmates. But then he meets his.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cut Out All the Ropes (And Let Me Fall)

**Author's Note:**

> Got this from a Philosophy 10 lesson, ha-ha. I am such a bastard.
> 
> title from 'skinny love'

Harry Styles doesn’t believe in soulmates.

He was twelve years old when Anne explained what a _soulmate_ is and how people know when they’ve found theirs. She told him about the mark on his chest, and how somewhere out there, there’s one person who has the exact same mark in the exact same area. She told him about Harry’s dad—how Anne and him met in uni, and from the moment their eyes landed on each other they just _knew_. There’s a feeling that comes along with it, Harry’s informed, and it’s like electricity pleasantly running through your veins, like puzzle pieces effortlessly falling into place inside your mind, and you’ll just think, _it’s you_.

Anne explained to him that a soulmate will be that one person your heart will desire to be with forever, that one person that you will give all your love to. At twelve, Harry found this idea wonderful, just like a fairytale—except this one is real, and it actually happens in life. It’s beautiful, really.

But then two years later, the accident happened, and the beauty Harry held onto died. His dad passed away, leaving his mum alone—broken, depressed, and without a soulmate.

They said soulmates were meant to be with you forever, no matter what. _No matter what_. They said soulmates will never leave you, through the ups and downs.

That’s a lie, apparently.

So Harry stopped holding onto that fairytale. He stopped believing in soulmates.

But then one day, he meets his.

-

“Pizza delivery!”

There’s a weird feeling in Harry’s chest. He’s sitting on the couch in the living room, trying to pay attention to the movie that’s playing on their new flatscreen, but his knee won’t stop jumping. He has an urge to get up and answer the door himself, but he tries his hardest to just stay still because Gemma is already taking the pizza herself. He can hear the door opening, and then a high, bright voice is saying, “I’ve got your pizza!”

The feeling intensifies. Harry balls his hands into fists, grits his teeth and tries to calm down his suddenly racing heartbeat. The blood is running through his veins, making him feel light and slightly dizzy, and when he blinks he finds himself standing up. Anne shoots him a weird look from the other end of the couch, but before Harry has time to return the look his feet are taking him to the hallway outside. It feels like he has no control over his own body, and the nearer he gets to the door the more it feels like he’s being shocked by electricity in all the pleasant ways. He can feel the area on his chest tingling right where the mark is, and his thoughts are suddenly racing, _nonononono this can’t be happening I can’t be meeting her she isn’t supposed to be real—_

He’s almost at the door now, and he can hear Gemma telling the delivery boy, “Uh, I already gave you your tip. You can go now,” and the boy answering, “Wait, uh, I just… I feel something, like, this is going to sound really weird and possibly stalker-ish but can you let me in?” and Harry realizes that it’s not even a she.

He’s standing behind Gemma now, and he meets the delivery boy’s eyes over his sister’s shoulder.

It’s exactly how Anne described, and more. The electricity intensifies, and he can feel every single part of his body tingling. Blue eyes stare at him, and Harry feels like drowning in them, like submerging in the bluest ocean and letting everything consume him in a pleasant haze. The area on his chest where the mark lays feels like it’s on fire, and Harry is half-sure that it’s burning a hole through his shirt. He watches as the boy lifts his hand and places it over his own chest, mirroring where Harry’s mark is, and Harry just _knows_.

_It’s you._

He just found his soulmate.

Or rather, his soulmate found him.

-

His name’s Louis, and he has light brown hair that look as soft as feathers and twinkling eyes as blue as the oceans. His golden skin looks like it’s been personally kissed by the sun and… well, he’s gorgeous, is the thing.

Harry didn’t even get the chance to tell Louis his name, because _”shit, shit, shit I have another delivery to make, my boss is gonna have my head if I’m late—uh my name’s Louis, I’ll be back for you, yeah? Don’t… don’t go anywhere!”_

It’s been three days.

And Harry doesn’t know why he’s still sitting by the doorway, hugging his knees to his chest and staring at the wall in front of him. He’s been waiting since the day after Louis promised that he’ll be back, and Harry doesn’t even know _why_ he’s waiting, because he doesn’t even believe in this soulmate business in the first place, but. He’s curious. And there’s no denying that feeling that overwhelmed him in all the pleasant ways when his and Louis’ eyes met.

So maybe there is something about this whole soulmates thing. But that doesn’t mean Harry’s going to let himself fall for it. Harry isn’t going to let himself fall, period.

“Still waiting for blue-eyed pizza guy?”

Harry looks up and sees Gemma standing a few feet away. She has a somewhat amused smile on her face and Harry rolls his eyes. “No, I’m just admiring the wall. It’s painted quite nicely, don’t you think?”

He hears Gemma snort before her footsteps approach, and then he feels her sliding down the wall to sit on the floor beside him. “Shame you and pizza guy are soulmates. He’s cute, I’d like to—”

“Don’t you have your own soulmate?” Harry asks, cutting his sister off.

“Probably. But until I meet him—or her, who really knows—I have to find ways to entertain myself,” Gemma answers. Then she nudges Harry’s shoulder and drops her head on top of Harry’s, “But don’t worry bro. I won’t steal your soulmate. He’s your _soulmate_ , so like, yeah.”

Harry stays silent for a second. He lets out a long sigh and says, “I don’t even want a soulmate. I never asked for one.”

Harry knows that Gemma is about to say something but a shock runs through him, and he suddenly straightens. He turns to his sister who looks slightly alarmed, and then it hits him again—that tingling feeling, and it feels somewhat warm now, a calmer sort of current.

And then someone knocks on the door.

Harry shots up to his feet before Gemma can even blink, and he tries to steady his suddenly-pounding heartbeat because this is just ridiculous, isn’t it? Regardless of the soulmate thing, Harry doesn’t even know the guy, so getting this excited isn’t logical. He reaches for the door, opens it, and—

And there he is.

-

Louis talks a lot and sometimes he scrunches his face a little, his nose doing this thing and his eyes crinkling by the corners even more. In the span of thirty minutes Harry has seen him be charming and polite to Anne, be witty and a bit sarcastic to Gemma, and be all sorts of wonderful to Harry. Harry is sort of mesmerized, to be honest.

Presently, Anne and Gemma are in the kitchen making lunch, leaving Louis and Harry alone in the living room. It’s warm even though there’s a steady breeze coming in through the open window, and the mark on Harry’s chest seems to be buzzing to life. He takes a deep breath, lifts his gaze from where it’s burning a hole in the carpet, and turns his head.

Louis is looking at him.

And it’s so dumb, but Harry’s breath catches in his throat and Louis just _smiles_ , and. And. And Harry has no idea what’s going on with him.

“I’m sorry I left so abruptly the last time—you know how pizza places have those ‘if we deliver it late it’s free’ policy? Well, my boss will kill me if I make a late delivery and I’m sorry because I didn’t even ask for your name but hey! Now I know and I think ‘Harry’ is a really wonderful name—I think you look wonderful. You’re probably a wonderful person, too. And, uh, sorry I took this long to go back because there was an emergency at home—I live in Doncaster, by the way, and wow, I’m talking too much, aren’t I? I’m sorry.”

Harry just stares at Louis for a moment, and he doesn’t really mind Louis talking because he has a really nice voice. Like. It’s beautiful. But Louis is obviously waiting for him to say something back so Harry blurts the first thing that comes to mind. “Your eyes are blue.”

Louis laughs, and it’s such a delightful sound. Harry wants to listen to Louis’ laugh forever. And his voice, too. When Louis stops laughing, he gives Harry this amused smile that makes his eyes seem to twinkle even more. “I’ve been told, yes. And yours are green. Like. Those precious stones that fancy people put in jewelry? But, more natural than that. And prettier, too. Your eyes are uniquely green.”

“Yeah?” Harry says in an exhale, and wow, where has his capability to communicate like a normal person run off to? “Well, yours are like, the ocean. Except, you know, it’s the ocean when the sun is shining high in the sky? Like, when the rays hit the waters and it’s just a really, really clear blue, like you wouldn’t mind that much if you were to drown in them. And they sparkle, too, like the ocean’s surface when the sun reflects on it. Your eyes are small oceans.”

And isn’t that just weird?

But Louis is smiling softly at him, and Harry starts to wonder whether Louis’ hair really is as soft as it looks. He hopes he’ll find out soon, and then he mentally punches himself in the face because he’s not supposed to feel that way, soulmate or not, is he? Louis reaches a hand out and touches the side of Harry’s neck gently, and Harry wants to back away, but he’s frozen to the spot. It’s like the tips of Louis’ fingers have become connected to his skin, and there’s a faint buzzing warmth starting to blossom from the spots where their skin is in contact. Harry feels dizzy in all the best ways possible, and he feels a smile slowly lifting the corners of his lips without his full permission.

“I like you, Harry,” Louis says after a while, his fingertips not leaving Harry’s skin.

“Well.” Harry swallows the lump in his throat, tries again. “Well, you’re my soulmate. You’re supposed to like me.”

Louis shakes his head slowly. When he lifts his gaze to meet Harry’s, the younger boy can see the sincerity there. “No, I mean. Even if we weren’t soulmates, I think I’d still like you.”

Harry barely stops himself from saying _I like you, too_ because no. No falling. None of it. So he just gulps again and smiles.

Louis’ answering smile is blinding.

-

Louis comes over almost everyday after that.

It’s mostly in the evenings when his shift is over, and he’ll stay as late as possible, until he remembers that his flatmate, Zayn, might be looking for him or that he still has some unfinished homework to do. Harry found out that Louis is studying to become a drama teacher, and that he’s taken on some small acting roles in a few community theatre productions. He attends his classes in the morning and works as a pizza delivery boy in the afternoons to help pay for rent, and Harry is a little worried that Louis might not get proper sleep because he keeps coming over.

“Nah,” Louis waves Harry’s concerns away, grinning. “You’re totally worth it.”

Harry blushes and doesn’t say anything for the remainder of the night.

That’s also the thing. They don’t need to talk all the time. They’ve shared a lot of stories to each other, yes, but there are also moments where they just remain silent, and it’s never awkward or uncomfortable. Truthfully, Harry feels most at ease with Louis, and he wonders whether this is just because Louis is his soulmate, but. Harry’s not sure. It’s just like everything falling into place, and Harry doesn’t question it much anymore because it’s not like he’s going to get any answers, anyway.

It’s around two weeks later when Harry realizes that he and Louis haven’t kissed yet. And, well, he shouldn’t be thinking of that, right? Because what if he _does_ completely fall for Louis, and he accepts this whole soulmates thing? Maybe that would be okay, but what if something like the accident happens? What if Louis leaves Harry, or Harry leaves Louis?

Harry’s terrified.

But, at the same time, Harry also wants.

Apparently Louis wants, too, because two nights after Harry starts wondering why they haven’t so much as kissed yet, Louis kisses him.

And it’s all those clichés Harry has heard of, and so much more. His lips are warm underneath Louis’, and he can’t help but feel overwhelmed when Louis’ tongue darts out to taste them. His skin is prickling from where Louis’ hands are pressed against the sides of his neck, thumbs rubbing slow circles into his jaw. Harry lifts his own hands, shakily, and slowly wraps them around Louis’ neck, trying to pull him closer. In the process he manages to pull a little too hard because they topple down the bed, the mattress sinking underneath his weight with Louis on top of him.

Harry feels himself flush, but Louis’ laughing softly against his lips so he guesses it’s okay. He can still feel the smile on Louis’ lips when the older boy resumes kissing him, slowly this time, gently sucking on Harry’s bottom lip. Harry lets out a soft moan, tangles his fingers through Louis’ hair and yes, they’re as feathery soft as Harry’s imagined them to be. He shuts his eyes tighter when he feels Louis’ tongue sneaking inside his mouth, and he’d be properly embarrassed of the needy sounds he’s letting out if electric shocks weren’t running up and down his spine.

Their tongues tangle slowly, and Harry arches up into Louis, seeking his warmth. Louis shifts so that his entire body is aligned perfectly with Harry, so that they’re pressed chest-to-chest, so that their marks are almost-connected, merely separated by two layers of cloth. Louis’ arms move to wrap around Harry’s waist, and the kiss becomes a bit more desperate.

Harry keeps on making these sounds, and Louis just swallows them up, and. Well.

After a moment, Louis pulls back, panting, and Harry’s eyes flutter open. He watches Louis’ eyes and how dark they seem now, only a faint hint of blue left in them, and Harry suddenly feels nervous because he’s never done this before. At least, not with someone who matters, and Louis definitely does matter. It’s sort of a given, what with the whole soulmate thing.

Soulmate.

That suddenly snaps Harry back to attention, and he panics. He tries to push through the haze in his mind and moves out from under Louis as gently as he can. Louis seems confused but he immediately lets Harry go, unwinding his arms from around the younger boy’s waist and something in Harry’s chest clenches at that, at how Louis easily gives Harry what he wants even in the state that they’re in.

The two of them sit up, a few feet away from each other, and Louis asks, a bit hesitantly, “Did I… did I do something wrong?”

“No, I just.” Harry’s breathing heavily, he realizes, and he tries to steady it, tries to calm down his heart that’s thumping against his chest. “Slow. We can, uh, take things slow. Is that… is that alright?”

Harry watches Louis’ gaze soften, and fuck, that is so not helping in Harry’s resolve of not falling. “Of course we can, Haz. Anything you want.”

And well, shit. Louis is just pretty fucking perfect, isn’t he? Really, he’s making it hard for Harry not to fall for him. Because right now, Harry already likes Louis. A whole lot.

-

Louis invites Harry over to their flat one day to introduce Harry to his friends, and he asks Harry to bring his own friends.

So here they are, six of them sitting on the floor of Louis’ and Zayn’s living room, because the couch won’t fit them all and they don’t want anyone to feel left out. Louis’ moved the coffee table aside so that they have more space, and Harry sits beside him, their fingers entwined. A few weeks ago Harry might have been uneasy with physical affection, but Louis is just. Louis is just perfect, and Harry can’t help but want to be perfect for him, too, no matter how scared he is.

Louis introduces his friends first. “So, this is my best mate and flatmate, Zayn, and this is his fiancée and soulmate, Perrie.”

Harry smiles at the two, and he can’t help but think of what a beautiful couple they make. Zayn has a face of a model, all perfect symmetry, with long eyelashes framing soulful-looking brown eyes, black hair that looks like it’s been messed-up on purpose, and stubble that makes him seem very, very mature. Perrie, on the other hand, looks like a doll, with her purple hair that’s twisted into one side, eyes lined in thick black, and pale skin that seems as smooth as china. He’s beautiful, and she’s beautiful, and Harry genuinely hopes that everything works out for them.

“This is Liam, and this is Niall,” Harry then introduces his friends, and adds, “they’re not soulmates, by the way.”

Everyone laughs, and Niall whacks Harry on the back of his head. “Oh I know she’s out there, mate. And someday, when the timing is perfect, I will meet her, and we will share a fiercely passionate embrace.”

“Could be a bloke, though,” Liam says, smiling.

“We’d still share a fiercely passionate embrace,” Niall says with a determined look on his face.

Liam shakes his head, then asks Perrie and Zayn, “So how did you two meet?”

Zayn smiles and Perrie giggles, nudging Zayn on the shoulder. “Should I tell the story, then?”

Zayn nods at her. “Go ahead.”

Perrie grins, delighted, and begins saying, “So, it was a year ago, yeah? I was at this local singing competition, and when I was onstage I suddenly felt it. Like electricity, yeah? But the good kind. So I was singing, and then I stopped halfway through, and everyone was just confused. I began looking around, and then I saw Louis—who was also in the competition, and he was supposed to be singing after I was done—break from his line to run over to this boy who just entered the auditorium, and when our eyes met, I just… I just _knew_.”

“Louis asked me to come to the competition for some moral support. I wasn’t going to come, but he kept on texting so I did. Thanks to him, I met my soulmate,” Zayn says, smiling at Perrie.

“It was my pleasure,” Louis says, tipping an imaginary hat. “Two lovely people like you are meant to find each other.”

Perrie laughs, and continues, “So I basically ran off the stage, leaving the judges as confused as ever, and I ran straight into Zayn’s arms. Actually, I _leaped_ into his arms.”

“I caught her,” Zayn says, smiling widely, and he sounds so damn proud of it.

“Louis was a bit shocked, but he immediately understood what was happening. He yelled to everyone in the auditorium, _MY BEST MATE’S FOUND HIS SOULMATE!!!_ and all the people there just clapped and cheered. I was given a chance to redo my performance, but I was a bit distracted by Zayn here, so Louis ended up winning,” Perrie finishes, and she gives Zayn a smile so full of love, Harry’s kind of blinded by it.

He’s sort of gone quiet throughout the story, because he’s really mesmerized by the way Perrie told her and Zayn’s meeting. He can almost feel what Perrie’s felt, and _this_ , this is something beautiful, something that his mum used to have three years ago. Harry really, _really_ hopes it works out for them.

“What about you and Louis, then? How did you two meet?” Perrie asks Harry.

“Well,” Harry begins saying, glancing at Louis. The older boy smiles at him and squeezes their hands together. “It’s not as romantic as yours was, but. I wouldn’t change it, anyway.”

“Ha-ha,” Louis says, and he pinches Harry’s side with his free hand.

Harry squirms away, smiling, but he doesn’t let go of Louis’ hand. “So, uh, mum basically wasn’t in the mood to cook anything for dinner, so we just like, ordered pizza. So I was sitting in the living room, and there was a call from the door saying our pizza’s already there, and my sister went to answer the door. But, um, I couldn’t stay still. Like you said, electricity, yeah? So I got up and, well, my feet just sort of took me to the door, and there he was.”

Louis is smiling when Harry glances at him. “I was also fidgety on the other side of the door. Gemma—that’s Harry’s sister—already paid me and gave me my tip, but I wouldn’t leave. She looked about ready to call the police when I asked her if I could come inside, and then I saw Harry standing behind her, looking at me, and I thought, _it’s you_.”

“He left, though, because he has another delivery to make. Just told me his name and promised that he’ll be back. Didn’t see him for three days,” Harry adds.

“The twins were sick,” Louis says. “Which reminds me, you _have_ to meet them.”

Harry stops short at that, because meeting Louis’ family?

Sure, Louis’ already met Harry’s family, but that’s different because Harry still lives with his family. But Louis’ all on his own now, even though he’s only nineteen, and meeting Louis’ family will be very, very different.

Also, it will mean that Harry is really letting himself into all of this, fully accepting that Louis is his soulmate and that there’s no other way for them but this. And he’s still scared.

But. But Louis is so great. And he’s so sweet, and sarcastic, and kind, and loving, and perfect, he’s just so, so perfect.

And Harry knows he told himself not to fall, but it’s impossible not to with Louis. It’s still terrifying, though, like he’s still holding himself back, like his fall is slower than it should be. It’s like he can feel everything in his fall, the wind rushing past his ears, the pull of gravity, the invisible weight on his chest. He hopes that Louis is right there to catch him, waiting for Harry at the very bottom, because there is no way that Harry is going to stop, turn around, and climb back up.

“Harry?” Louis’ voice snaps Harry out of his reverie, and he realizes that everyone is looking at him a bit worriedly.

So he smiles, and tells Louis, “That would be lovely.”

-

Louis’ family is perfect.

Jay and Anne will be good friends, Harry thinks. They’re both caring and loving, and they also appear to be in a similar situation with their soulmates, except Jay’s died of a heart attack, Harry’s told. Lottie pretends to not care much although she asks Harry a lot of questions about what it feels like to know your soulmate when no one’s listening. Fizz seems very delighted in imagining Louis and Harry’s wedding and what their babies would look like, telling Harry that they better be invited at every event that will happen in Louis and Harry’s future lives. The twins, Daisy and Phoebe, are convinced that Harry’s a princess, and they even looked at Louis in awe, saying, “So that makes Lou a prince! Lou’s a prince, and Harry’s his princess!” They were pretty keen on dressing Harry up and fixing his hair after that, something that Harry happily let them do to him.

When everyone else is asleep that night, Harry decides to share all of him to Louis.

“When I was fourteen, my mum and my dad went on vacation. It was just the two of them, you know, to celebrate their anniversary.” Harry pauses to take in a breath, and he closes his eyes. “They were so happy, you know? Sent Gemma and me pictures and stuff. Kept us updated with everything that’s going on. After a week they were supposed to come back, and they were driving, but.” And here he stops, because he hasn’t spoken this story out loud before. He feels Louis’ hand on his back, soothing, and he opens his eyes to meet Louis’.

In the darkness of Louis’ old bedroom, Harry can still make out the blue of his eyes, and they really are an ocean. Harry wants to drown in them, just let Louis surround him and never resurface ever again.

“You don’t have to.”

Harry shakes his head, smiles a small, shaky smile. “But there was an accident. I don’t know. Some drunk driver bumping into them? Dad… he died on the spot, and. And mum was so.” A sob escapes his throat, and Louis pulls him into a hug. Harry holds onto Louis, clings to him for support, letting the feeling of being this close to your soulmate overwhelm his senses and calm him at the same time. He’s crying, he’s aware, but he doesn’t really care. “She was so miserable, you know? And I thought… I thought soulmates were supposed to be forever. But they aren’t. Dad left, and I’m so, so scared of letting that happen to me. I’m selfish, and I’m a coward. I just. I just don’t know if I can handle it, if I can take being alone after knowing what it’s like to be with the one person who… who I want to spend the rest of my life with, who I want to die with.”

“Shush,” Louis tells him, gently, and Harry closes his eyes at the feeling of Louis’ fingers running through his hair. “I’m here, yeah? I won’t leave you. I will do anything and everything just to keep us together, okay?”

Harry doesn’t answer for a moment. He wants to believe Louis so, so badly, but sometimes the universe likes to fuck with people, right? Louis doesn’t know, isn’t sure if he and Harry will indeed die together, and just. Harry doesn’t know.

But Louis is so warm and soft and safe, and his words are so gentle, murmured quietly into Harry’s skin, and yes. Okay. He believes Louis.

Fuck it, he _loves_ Louis.

“I love you,” he hears himself saying before his mind can make the connection, and he can’t even be angry at himself. The words are true, anyway.

Louis pulls back and stares into Harry’s watery green eyes, a small smile on his lips. He leans forward, kisses the tears underneath Harry’s left eye, then the right, before murmuring against the younger boy’s lips, “I love you, too.”

-

So Harry falls completely, and Louis catches him.

Harry almost feels overwhelmed by it all. Every touch of Louis’ bare skin against his feels like fire, and when their marks touch without any barrier in between them it feels like Harry is burning in all the best ways possible. He feels like Louis is everywhere all at once, his lips against the side of Harry’s neck, his skin against Harry’s skin, and his fingers gently working Harry open, causing soft moans to leave Harry’s throat.

Harry’s never felt more exposed, more vulnerable, and more loved before in his entire life, and when Louis finally presses into him, it’s like everything really falls into place, like everything is just in perfect alignment now, like nothing can ever go wrong. Harry feels complete, connected by the soul with Louis, and he’s never felt this happy before.

Louis is gentle with him, and Harry cries softly because he can feel it all. The love, the connection, the trust and faith that he’s given Louis, _everything_.

And when it’s over, when they’re tucked blissfully underneath the sheets with Louis wrapped around Harry’s back comfortingly even though he’s shorter, Harry feels his heart beating steadily, in rhythm with Louis’ own heartbeat, and he falls asleep with a smile on his face.

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr: black-and-scarlet.tumblr.com
> 
> you guys are free to talk to me there, i don't bite. much.


End file.
